


Baby Watson will never meet Sherlock

by Meledol84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: HLV AU, Post HLV, Season 3 Spoilers, idk this popped up in my mind already in english and i wanted to give it a try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meledol84/pseuds/Meledol84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty never showed up on England screens and Sherlock's plane never had to turn back. John tries to endure his life with Mary but now The Birth is approaching..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Watson will never meet Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> This story just popped out in my mind already in English (i'm italian and my english is lame at best).
> 
> This is not betaed, so sorry for any mistakes, let me know if i have to make corretions.
> 
> I sucks at writing clever characters (so my Mycroft is not outstanding as usual) but i hope my John seems believable. I am NOT a writer, not even fancy the idea, BUT i had to take this out of my head.
> 
> The story is sets on January, i think the end of it. So Sherlock is gone in Serbia for a month, more or less.
> 
> Please, be gentle.

It was observing his wife lying asleep in her hospital bed that John Watson resolved to go and talk to Mycroft.

Mary had been hospitalized because preeclampsia. Her doctor had been worried and had talked to both: “We try and prolong your pregnancy as much as we can but, you must know, any day now could be the right one”.

Any day now, could be the day on which John become a father.

Suddenly, John couldn’t bear another minute in that bedroom.

He hailed a cab and gave to the driver the Diogenes Club’s address.  
He didn’t know what he would do but he was feeling a frenzy and kept clenching his left fist.

Luckily, Mycroft was really there. He was settled into his wont armchair near the fireplace, one glass of branded scoth in his hand. He raised his gaze on John and a polite smile showed up on his lips. As usual, said smile didn’t reach his eyes.  
“Ah, John. What a surprise. I heard that Mary is hospitalized, i hope she is fine. How can i help you?”

John wasn’t astonished that Mycroft knew about Mary. After all, he was Mycroft.

“Bring him back, Microft” he said quietly, sitting down in the armchair facing his best friend’s brother.

“I’m afraid it is impossibile, John”

“Of course. I’m sure that for anyone could be impossibile. That’s why i’m asking it to you”

Mycroft smile twitched. It was just one second but it was enought to throw a sting in John’s chest. He ignored it and said  
“It is the moment, Mycroft. My daughter’s birth is oncoming. I want my best friend here with me…. Us.”

“Surely you know that Sherlock mission was intended as a punishment for his crime He shot a man, you know you were there. Therefore, he can’t come back. Not now. Not for this.” His tone was sharp.

“When, then? When he can come back?”

Mycroft pressed his lips and made a look that John knew so well. It was the are-all-idiots type of look. If his gut hadn’t been twisting so bad John could have laughed.

“I hoped that he had told you. He can never come back, John.”

John couldn’t bother to hide his pain. For some moments, a dumb darkess tried to wrap him and he could’t breath. Cleching both his fists he said:  
“Mycroft, I…. I am begging you. I am willing to do anything, but please…I want just see him.. I… Can i talk to him, at least? Can we contact him?”

And then, when John heard Mycroft reply and saw his face, he understood.

“John, neither i can contact him. He is my brother, he is a murderer and his mission isn’t under my control. It’s a very dangerous mission and please know that i tried everything i could in order to talk to him but he can't or he don't want talk to anyone. I.. I just know he is not dead because they would inform me immediately”

“What about June, or July? He told me that it was a six months mission” John couldn’t believe that he was speaking to Mycroft Holmes in that begging tone of voice.

Mycroft’s answer was awfully calm, his tone deafeted: “If he survive this mission, then there will be another one and then another one, until .. he will be no longer operative” Mycroft voice stumbled on the last word.

John stood up and went away. He nearly ran away. 

John finally understood that he really never had believed to Sherlock. He never believed that that day on the tarmac could have been the last time he could see and speak to Sherlock.

John returned to hospital and walked in Mary’s room. She was awake and greeted him with a dry smile, only for the sake of the nurse who was checking her blood pressure.

“John! How nice you joined me. Are you all right?” Her tone was light, slightly teasing, but her eyes were hard as always (as always since June, he reminded himself)

“Fine, ta. We are calling the baby Wilhelmina.”

Mary opened her mouth to retort, they had already chosen the name, it had been the only discussion topic over bills, baby shopping and trips to Tesco, but something in John’s tone of voice, glare or body sternness stopped her.

She turned and sent a thankful look at her nurse, “Very well, dear”  
Her tone was full of triumph. She knew.

**  
Two days later, John Watson was looking at his daughter. She was sleeping snuggled in his arms.  
Mary was asleep again, after having feeded the baby.

John Watson walked ouf of their room and turned to the nearest waiting room.  
He sit down and, stroking his daughter unbelievably curly blonde hair, put his lips on her tiny forehead and whispered: “Welcome Wilhelmina Charlotte Watson”


End file.
